


For Tomorrow We May Die

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine's in a morbid mood.  Thank goodness he has Rose and Jack to cheer him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tomorrow We May Die

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 366

"I don't want this to ever end," Rose nurmured against the Doctor's chest.

Jack shifted to rub her back. "Neither do I."

The Doctor's mouth tightened into a parody of a smile. "Nothing lasts forever."

Rose raised her head. "You're cheerful today."

He shifted to curl one arm around her. He slipped the other one behind Jack's back, pulling him closer. "Even stars burn out."

"Then we'd better enjoy life while it lasts," Jack said.

After a long, silent moment, the Doctor kissed first Jack, then Rose. "'Eat, drink, and be merry,' eh?"

Rose grinned. "Especially the being merry part."


End file.
